In general, an automobile sunvisor is an implement which is usually mounted approximately where the ceiling of the cab interior meets the windshield, and is used for shielding light by horizontal and/or vertical movements. Such sunvisors are made of approximately rectangular plates whose horizontal dimension is greater than its vertical dimension and which are enclosed by a textile or synthetic resin such as polyvinyl. Also, the automobile sunvisor has a supporting bar at one end thereof, with the supporting bar hinge-combined with a socket portion formed on some point of the automobiles's chassis. Further, the sunvisor has a rod portion on another edge portion of the panel thereof, with the rod portion interlocked with or released from a clip portion established on another point of the chassis.
The supporting bar call be moved horizontally, vertically or rotatably, by the engagement with the socket portion which is formed on the ceiling. Also, the rod portion has preferably a smaller diameter than that of the panel thickness and is engaged with or released from the clip portion which is also established on the ceiling.
On the other hand, holders or pockets can be fixed upon the surface of such sunvisors, for the management of papers. Accordingly, automobile sunvisors can provide much convenience ill keeping notes or maintaining documents, as well as shielding light.
However, with the conventional automobile sunvisor the driver's view is limited by the sunvisor itself when it is lowered below the level of his or her eyes, such that strong light cannot be shielded efficiently. Also, the prior art automobile sunvisor exhibits further drawbacks in that properly designed means are not supplied for promptly making a note in the event of all emergency such as a traffic accident or for displaying the owner's telephone number or address when parked.